clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Clothing
]] Clothes, or clothing, are items that appear in both Club Penguin and Club Penguin Island that penguins can wear to accessorize. In Club Penguin, items can be obtained in a variety of ways. Most can be bought in a catalog, but others are sometimes given away for free during parties, or can be unlocked from the Treasure Book with a code, along with other methods. Most clothes can only be worn by members. Items from the Treasure Book are unique in that they never require membership to be worn. Clothes can be accessed through a Player Card. Clicking them in the inventory places them on the player's penguin, and clicking an item worn on the penguin takes it off. In Club Penguin Island, most items are made from blueprints, and can be optionally customized using fabrics and/or decals using a feature called the Clothing Customizer. There are also some items, called unique items, that cannot be customized, and have a static appearance, and are usually obtained by completing adventures. Before November 6, 2018, only some unique clothing items could be worn without membership and no customized items. Clothes can be accessed through the Clothing Customizer menu. Dragging an item from the menu onto the penguin or tapping the item's icon, puts the item on, and dragging off or tapping again takes it off. Categories Clothing are divided to several different categories. Players cannot wear more than one item of one type simultaneously. Club Penguin :Note: pins and flags are an exception to the above rule, and cannot be worn together at the same time. *Head Items *Face Items *Neck Items *Body Items *Hand Items *Feet Items *Pins and Flags *Backgrounds Club Penguin Island :Note: Full Body items are an exception to the above rule: Tops and Bottoms items cannot be worn at the same time as Full Body. In addition, some Full Body items may also not be worn at the same time as Hair & Hats, Hand extras, Shoes, or multiple of these types. What can or cannot be worn varies between Full Body items. *Bottoms Items *Shoes Items *Hair & Hats Items *Face extras Items *Tops Items *Full Body Items *Hand extras Items *Head extras Items *Body extras Items Club Penguin Identification numbers is the main source for buying clothing.]] In Club Penguin, each individual item is given an identification number that is unique. The former id system used numbers from 1 to 999, but after CPIP, due to lack in id numbers, the system was updated, and included numbers from 1 to 90000. Original system 2008 system Information and patterns The 2008 system was added after the completion of the Club Penguin Improvement Project defined cascading IDs from 1,000 to 9,999. The system is based on the following rules: *Each range of numbers from N,000 to N,999 is dedicated to a single type of clothing items, by an ascending order of IDs. The lower the last three digits are, the earlier the item has been created and was given an ID. *Unlockable items are based on the same method, but instead of only increasing the least three digits, 10,000 is added to their ID as well. **For instance, if the last item was not unlockable, and for this example, its ID was 4,042, if the next item would be unlockable, it wouldn't be 4,043 but 14,043. *The base ID for an unlockable item (e.g., the ID 4,043, if the ID of a given unlockable item is 14,043) would not be taken by another non-unlockable item, but would be skipped whnever a new non-unlockable item's ID is needed. The base ID is reserved for a non-unlockable version for the same unlockable item, if ever released. **This also goes the other way round: If an item with an ID of 5,200 is released, the ID 15,200 will be skipped by new unlockable items, and will only be used if this item will have an unlockable version in the future. *If The base ID of an unlockable version (e.g. an unlockable item that its ID is 15342, and a base ID of 5342) would not be taken by a different non-unlockable item. This will only happen if a non-unlockable version of that same item has been released, and vice versa. *Occasionally a certain ID will be skipped both in the non-unlockable and unlockable range. This is sometimes due to a reserved ID for a planned item for an event in the near future, or if the IDs of items from a certain events left a gap of unused IDs behind them, but the unused IDs aren't always used in the future. 2013 system The system used since late 2013 is an extended version of the 2008 system, which was added for a lack of available IDs. It is identical to the 2008 system but works by these two extra rules: *If there are no longer available IDs both in the non-unlockable and unlockable range for a certain item type, the next ID of the next item would be reset, and 20,000 would be added for it. **For instance, if all body items, which are ranged from 4,000 to 4,999, have run out, the next body item ID would be 24,000. The next one would have an ID of 24,001, and so on. *Similarly, unlockable items' IDs are also given a 20,000 boost. As their original IDs were ranged from 10,000 to 19,999, in the 2013 system, they will be given IDs ranged from 30,000 to 39,999 System information *An ID in the new system of older items is lower than IDs of newer items. *In the new system, unlockable items are given an id of their equivalent item + 10,000, or, in case there is no equivalent item, their ID will be bigger than 10,000 and greater than the IDs of previous items in its category. Trivia *''Club Penguin'' has 5,282 clothing items. Gallery Player Card vs In Game.png|A comparison between a penguin's appearance on a player card and in-game Glowing Ghost.gif|Special dances can be performed with some items- on this case, the Ghost Costume and the Flashlight Green-glasses.png|Free Item Stands are common in many parties